The Mask
by Wolfcub202
Summary: Fuu loved Mugen and Mugen loves Fuu but they won't admit to each other. What happens when Mugen comes across Fuu's diary and reades the poem inside. Fuugen. Rated M for saftey R&R First Samurai Champloo Fic so be nice. Oneshot and enjoy.


_The mask I wear when he is near._

_My heart it races with fleeting fear._

_My mask will fall soon enough._

_To reveal a face of passionate lust. _

_The mask I wear when Mugen near. _

_My heart it races with fleeting fear. _

_My mask will fall soon enough._

_To reveal a face of passionate lust._

_Fuu wrote her poem down in her diary, while sitting in the hot springs. She put down her diary and went under the water. The water was so hot it felt good to her whole body, it felt so good it sent a shiver down her spine. Fuu came back up and rel;axed._

" _Hey girly" said the man she yearned for after a minute of Fuu relaxing. Fuu turned then her body tensed up as she stared up at the shirtless Vagabond._

" _Why are you looking at me like that." Fuu was about to answer when the man dropped _

_his towel. Fuu looked up at his big manhood, then blushed and ran out the hot springs. Unknown to her she left her diary in on the ground by the hot springs._

" _Stupid bitch" Mugen thought to himself she must have not known they where in a co-ed hot springs. Mugen started to laugh his loud obnoxious laugh. Even though he was laughing on the out side that was just a mask he wore. On the inside he was a little hurt. _

_Since the day he first laid eyes on Fuu he was in love. Normally when he see's a girl he likes he charms then screws her real quick then leaves the next morning. This time with Fuu, Mugen wanted it to be different when he screwed her he didn't want it to be a quick screw he wanted into to be love making, passionate, emotional, and very physical. Mugen knew though that he had to wear that mask because if he didn't she would fall in love with him and then his enemy's would kidnap her more then they already do. Mugen had planned to kill all his enemies before he intended to be with Fuu. Mugen swam over to the other side of the hot spring, hoping to clear hid head of thoughts of Fuu but it didn't work. "you know what screw this shit" Mugen yelled angrily the only reason he really came, to the hotsprings was to be near Fuu. Now that she was gone there really wasn't a point to being in the springs. Mugen got up and grab his towel and started to walk back to the inn, he was looking up at the stars when he tripped over a little pink book he fell. "Damn book" Mugen yelled as he picked it up and was about to throw it as far as he could when he noticed what it said __**" FUU'S DIARY PLEASE KEEP OUT PRIVATE AND THAT MEAN'S YOU MUGEN." **__Mugen couldn't resist he flipped threw the pages trying to find something juicy. He turned until he found a poem entitled the mask. He read it out loud "The mask I wear when he is near. My heart it races with fleeting fear. My mask will fall soon enough. To reveal a face of passionate lust." Mugen heart stopped for second then he thought about the fact that Fuu was writing about another guy. He almost dropped the book and stopped reading but he couldn't he continued anyway pushing through the wreckage of his broken heart to read on._

"_The mask I wear when Mugen near. My heart it races with fleeting fear. My mask will fall soon enough. To reveal a face of passionate lust." Mugen smiled after he read " I knew girly couldn't resist me" Mugen said to himself. He went back to the inn and through the book on top of Fuu. Then walked out to the front. Fuu woke up with a shock as she watched Mugen walk out the door. She look down at what he threw on her then her eyes widened in shock as she realized it was her diary. Fuu walked outside following Mugen. Mugen turned and looked her in the eye. Then he leaned in to Fuu and gave her a long passionate kiss. The broke apart after a minute for air. Then he recited a poem to her " The mask I wear when Fuu is near. My heart it races with fleeting fear. I know my mask will fall soon enough. To reveal a face of passionate lust." Fuu laughed then leaned on Mugen. Mugen responded by wrapping his arms around her. They stood their like that for a minute looking at the stars. It was just like that when Fuu reached down and touched the bulge in his pants. Mugen started laughing Fuu blushed then Mugen said " Fuu we will do that one day soon but not today." Fuu moved her hand then kissed the ex pirate. Then walked away "good night Fuu" said Mugen. " Good night lover" said Fuu then turned around right into a sword. " Ahhahha" She yelled as blood streamed out of her mouth then she looked at Mugen one last time when she fell on the ground her body cold and dead. Mugen yelled " You bastard I'll kill you" said Mugen her charged at the mystery assailant in a blind rage not sure of the outcome of the battle._

_**Authors Note: Read and review hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
